


Stained With Love

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Female Brian May, Female John Deacon, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you still doing here, anyway?” She asked, then grimaced. “Sorry, that sounded rude, didn’t it?”“No, you’re fine. It is kind of late, isn’t it? But, uh, Freddie gave me a couple of costumes to try on and- I got tired of it. It’s kind of boring if you just try on clothes on your own, you know?”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Breaky Week





	Stained With Love

“You’re staring.” 

Johanna flinched and swirled around, coming face to face with Crystal who was leaning against a wall behind her. He was grinning, obviously amused by having caught her and came over to her to wrap his arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m not staring.” She denied weakly, letting him pull her into a side-hug. 

“Of course not, Deaky.” 

She playfully swatted at him but wrapped her arm around his waist before bringing her attention back to the stage. They were just hanging out backstage because technically, neither of them were needed yet and they had nothing to do other than watching the actors rehearse. And in Johanna’s case, one actress in particular: Brianna. 

Johanna’s little crush on Brianna had started a few months after she had joined their group. At first, she hadn’t really paid her much mind. Johanna didn’t really hang out with any of the actors except for Roger and Freddie but when they started hanging out with Brianna, Johanna happened to spend some time with her too. Brianna proved to be incredibly smart and witty and just fun to be around and- of course- Johanna developed a crush on her. Especially since she really appreciated the effort of the tech crew. All it needed for her to get a crush on someone was a pretty woman thanking her for her work and telling her she did a great job. It was kind of pathetic. 

It didn’t help that Brianna was an amazing actress, too. She had a great stage presence. She didn’t demand all the attention like Freddie did as soon as he stepped on stage but she drew Johanna- and many others if she believed some of the reviews of their plays- in with her movements and voice. And what a voice she had. Johanna didn’t know a lot about singing except the things she gathered from being around Freddie and Roger but she didn’t need to know much to know that Brianna had a great voice. 

She watched Brianna walk across the stage, wearing a pair of sweats and a loose, long-sleeved shirt that kept slipping off her shoulder while she read her lines off the script to Roger. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with several strands framing her face and she kept brushing them behind her ear without success. 

“You’re such a disaster.” Crystal teased her gently and she scoffed. 

“Shut up. It’s not like she likes me back. She’s probably straight anyway.”

Crystal sighed and pulled her tighter against his side, squeezing her shoulder gently.

“You’re an idiot.” 

Johanna scoffed again and rolled her eyes at him just to get distracted when Brianna really got into her monologue. She was gesturing wildly with one hand and Johanna fell a little bit more in love with her as she strutted across the stage, her face a mask of concentration. 

She looked beautiful. Johanna sighed wistfully.

“Do you think Roger’s ass looks good in those pants?” 

Johanna pulled a face, barely suppressing a disgusted sound and pushed Crystal away. He started laughing, shoulders shaking and pressed one hand over his mouth to not make any noise. 

“You’re gross! That’s  _ Roger _ . Don’t talk about his ass to me! I don’t want to hear it!” 

“Oh, but it’s a pert little bum! Very nice and firm, too! Don’t you just want to pinch it? Or give it a nice smack? He likes it, believe me.” 

Johanna gagged silently, glaring daggers at her friend. 

“I don’t want to hear about your bedroom adventures! Shut up! Oh my god! Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup!” 

They were both laughing, their faces red from holding back any too loud noises. Miami, their stage manager, still shot them a glare and they quickly abandoned their position to hide in the control room where nobody could judge them and they wouldn’t disturb anyone anymore. 

“I seriously need you to never talk about your sex life with me ever again.” Johanna said, still grinning. “I do not want to think about you banging anyone and especially not Roger.” 

Crystal gently knocked their shoulders together. 

“I won’t if you at least try to flirt with Brianna.” 

Johanna snorted and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Crystal groaned exaggeratedly, putting one hand to his chest like an old lady clutching her precious pearly and slumped in his chair, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“Oh god! You got me! The pain!” 

“God, shut up!” She laughed. 

He pushed her playfully and ruffled her hair, much to her disdain. She only rolled her eyes at him before sighing and leaning against him. 

“Flirt with her.” Crystal said. 

“Tell Rog you want to be more than a occasional fuck.” 

They started laughing then, giggling helplessly. It was ridiculous, really, and they were aware of it. 

+++

Johanna groaned and stretched her legs, wincing when her knees cracked loudly. She cursed quietly and wiped her hands on her pants, observing her work. The speaker had stopped working properly during practice today and she had needed all day to fix it. It was tedious but she liked her work anyway. 

She packed her tools up and massaged her shoulders, trying to get the pain out of her tense muscles before lifting the speaker up and carrying it back so she could set it back up where it belonged. 

“Do you need a hand?” 

Johanna jumped and cursed, almost dropping the speaker just to have Brianna rush towards her and grab it to help her. 

“Sorry! I didn’t meant to scare you.” 

“It’s fine! I just didn’t expect anyone to be still here.” 

Brianna helped her carrying the speaker to the stage despite her- admittedly weak- protests and even offered to help her set it up but Johanna declined politely. She really didn’t want to bother her too much. 

“What are you still doing here, anyway?” She asked, then grimaced. “Sorry, that sounded rude, didn’t it?”

“No, you’re fine. It is kind of late, isn’t it? But, uh, Freddie gave me a couple of costumes to try on and- I got tired of it. It’s kind of boring if you just try on clothes on your own, you know?” 

Johanna shrugged, not really understanding it but not wanting come off as uninterested. Brianna didn’t seem to think so because she kept on talking while she installed the speaker again. It was nice, not having to work on her own and having someone to talk to. She usually hadn’t because all the other sound techs were busy somewhere else and Crystal was busy somewhere because there was always something wrong with the lights. There was always something wrong with something so once the tech crew got involved with the play, there wasn’t much time to talk anyway because everyone was busy somewhere else. 

“Do you want to see my outfits?” Brianna asked, not looking directly at her. 

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to.” 

Brianna smiled then, wide and sincerely and waited patiently until Johanna was finished before bringing her into the girl’s dressing room. Johanna had never been in there since she wasn’t really needed in there ever. It wasn’t anything special, just rows of mirrors and vanities, some sinks and lockers. Make-up and other things were scattered across the tables but Johanna was quickly distracted by Brianna pulling out a clothing rack.

“Don’t tell Phoebe I brought them in here, I am supposed to leave it in the costume room but I don’t like changing in there.” 

“I won’t tell.” Johanna promised and they shared a small smile. 

She let herself fall into one of the chairs while Brianna went through her clothes. It had to be Brianna’s spot because there was a picture of her with what she assumed were her parents and a couple of others, including one of Brianna bent over a guitar, focused on playing the instrument. 

“You play the guitar?” Johanna asked. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I built it with my dad when I was a sixteen. How does this look?” 

Johanna as about to say something but was caught off guard by Brianna wearing a white pair of pants with a black and white striped shirt with a white cape. The pants were skin tight and showed off her legs nicely. 

“Oh.” Johanna said softly, taking her in. “You look beautiful.” 

Brianna blushed, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked almost shy, not posing or anything like Freddie would and not bragging or making any suggestive comments like Roger would. 

“You think so?”

Johanna nodded, suddenly feeling shy, too. Brianna was almost beaming and it was very endearing and cute. 

“Do you want to see my favorite one?” 

“Of course I do!” 

She didn’t dare to look in Brianna’s direction as she got changed. She didn’t want to come off as creepy or anything and be accused of being a pervert. It had happened before. Also, she really didn’t want to give her crush any more fuel by knowing how Brianna looked partially undressed. She was already hopelessly pining, she didn’t need to lust after her, too. 

“Okay, ready!” 

Brianna looked ethereal. She wore black velvet pants and a white shirt with wide, wing like sleeves. She did a little turn, her arms spread out. She came to a halt with a giggle, looking incredibly pleased with herself but in a humble and shy kind of way. 

“You look like an angel.” Johanna whispered. 

Her blush deepened and she chuckled, looking a little bit embarrassed but happy at the same time. Johanna felt her own cheeks heat up. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I mean it.” 

Brianna bit her lip and looked at her through her hair, angling her head to side. She opened her mouth, then closed it again just to open it again. 

“I- uh, do you- I have one more to show you if you want to.” 

Johanna nodded again.

“Show me, I want to see it.”

The next outfit consisted of a floor-length dark blue skirt with a low-cut top that left her sternum exposed and she was incredibly ashamed of it but her eyes were drawn to the slight swell of her breasts before snapping back up to her face again. 

“It’s not my favorite but I like the skirt. It’s flowy and very comfortable.” 

“You look great.” Johanna assured her. 

Brianna changed back into her normal clothes and Johanna didn’t really know what she was supposed to do know. 

“Do you maybe want to go and grab something to eat? I’m here with my car and… could drive us somewhere? If you want to.” 

“Yes!” Johanna said, then cleared her throat, afraid to sound too eager. “Yeah, I’d love to.” 

Brianna smiled and Johanna couldn’t help but return it, her heart fluttering in her chest. 


End file.
